undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Dead/ Issue 13
Central High - Issue 13 of Beyond The Dead It’s morning time. A grey car pulls up to a building. There is a sign next to it that reads “Welcome to Central High School, Home of the Devils”. A man with a black hoodie walks out of the car; he pulls down his black hoodie revealing that it is Colin, and begins walking toward the school’s entrance. Colin continues up the concrete road. He puts on brass knuckles on each hand, with multiple spikes on the tips and walks over the front door, where there is three biters attempting to get in. The three biters hear his footsteps and turns around slowly. Colin walks up to the first biter, and punches the biter’s face, ripping out the jaw of mouth. He then pulls up his other arm, and hay makers the biter head, making his brains gush out. The two biters begin to pull up on the men, eventually cornering him at the edge of the brick school walls. Drew opens the door, and comes out with another male that is much lighter skin then he is. The two men run towards Colin, and with their knives. They both stab the two biters at the top of their skulls. Drew: Why are you out here?! Colin: Business, and why are you and Python out here so early? Drew: On duty of course, seriously what the hell were you doing out there? Drew and Python look at the blood stains. Colin: Just get out of my way; this doesn’t concern any of you. Python: Well as people staying here, don’t you think it is our concern. Colin: God damn it, yawls don’t give up do you? You really want to know what happen. The two guys just stare at him, without making any gestures at all. Colin: I killed one of those fuckers that killed are people! Drew: What the hell? How do you even know it’s them? Colin: Theirs only one Mclemore family in town, and it’s the coach of the Kentucky Wildcats. Now if you excuse me, I will be leaving. Colin enters the school and is followed by Python and Drew. The two men wait for Colin to head down the hall, until he isn’t visible. Python: That dude is such a total dick! Drew: I know, this is getting ridiculous! Seriously we’re killing people now? Python: Shoot true bro! Well let’s get going, my stomach is beginning to growl. The two males enter the cafeteria. They both stand in line next to each other, and wait for their meals to be giving. Once they have their foods they both sit at a table that was abandoned. The two chat until Drew kneels his head towards another table where two women sit talking to it other. Drew: Theirs Carly Alfred! I bet you won’t go talk to her! Alfred: Boy please, watch this! Alfred sits up from his table, and begins walking towards the two ladies. Alfred: Hey ladies, I am not here to make any babies, I just want to make you my pretty young lady! I hope I ain’t sounding shady but you been on my mind lately. Alfred then points to Carley, as he finishes rapping. Alfred then sits down at the table next to Carley. The two girls then share a laugh. Carley: So how long it took you to make up that cheesy rap? She says with a smile on her face. Alfred: Just came up with it on the spot. Carley: Sure you did! Does that not mean I been on your mind lately? Alfred: Of course, a young lady like you shouldn’t be single. Carley: And why do you say that? Alfred: Let’s face it, you’re beautiful and I’m handsome, that'll be good for the babies. If ever we go there maybe! Carley: Oh my gosh! I used to love that song! Alfred: What do you say, if we have dinner in my room tonight? Carley: Despite you’re cheesy raps and stuff, you still managed to make me laugh, so sure I hang out with you! Alfred got up from his seat and went back to where Drew was sitting. Drew: So how things go? Alfred: Normal, let’s just say I might be getting some tonight! He cracks a big smile on his face showing his white teeth. Drew: Damn didn’t think you would pull it off! Alfred: You should be ashamed! By the way who are those two guys over there? Drew: Oh that’s Mark and John; they got here like a few days ago. Alfred: I remember seeing any Johns, even before this entire ruckus. Drew: Yeah, I guess John picked Mark up when he was off the road or something. In the principle office. ' *Knock* *Knock* Kilo: Come in! Colin enters the door, and sets his two knuckles on the desk in front of him, that has a sign that reads “Mr. Cunningham” Kilo: So did it go out well? Colin: Of course, the biters idea actually worked! He didn’t even see it coming! Kilo: Good, he wasn’t supposed to. Colin: So what do you suppose we do next? Kilo: Well talk to them first. Colin: And when is this going to happen sir? Kilo: Sooner or later, I want you and those two new guys, Mark and John to come along with me. I want to see what they’re made of. Colin: Are you sure? I mean that John guy has been acting damn weird some times. Kilo: Yes I am sure; do you have a concern about that Colin? Kilo raises his right eyebrow while clutching arms. Colin: Oh, uhm no sir! Kilo: Alright good then! Well you can leave my office now Colin, good job by the way! Colin: Thanks sir! Colin exits out of the room. Kilo sits up from his desk and looks toward his window, and eventually opens his blinds. He looks outside his window, and goes back to his desk. Opens a case containing a red button on it. He stares at it for a brief moment, but decides to press it anyways. He pulls the microphone towards him and speaks through it. Kilo: Attention survivors, attention. Will John and Mark come up to my office, thank you! The two men enter Kilo’s office, and take a seat next to each other. Kilo: Hello man! If you’re going to be staying with our people you are going to have to prove yourself worthy, I want both of you guys to come with me this weekend to a meeting. John: What’s in it for us? Kilo: Well yawl can stay here of course; I can get yawl both better equipment as well. Mark: That’s all? Kilo: Yes it is actually; do you have a problem with it? He sits up from his desk. Mark: Oh no, I was just wondering. Kilo: Alright then good, any more questions? He sits back down. Mark: What this meeting for? Food? Weapons? Kilo: Let’s just say they killed some of our people, and I leave it at that, but we don’t intend to hurt anyone while we’re there. Anymore questions? John: Uh, do you have any beer? Kilo: Why of course! Things be getting depressing sometimes you know! He reaches down, and opens his mini refrigerator, and gets three beers. He hands on to John. Kilo: You want one as well Mark? Mark doesn’t reply but just sits there looking at the ground. Kilo: Uh Mark, you okay their buddy? He stands up and walks towards his and snaps his fingers in front of his eyes, but he doesn’t make a move. He snaps his finger one more time, but he still doesn’t budge, he then goes back to sit down. Kilo: hmm, I know what this is! How are you to going to leave me out of a game of charades? Let me guess you’re a sad soldier? Mark then looks back up confused, and sees a beer lying on top of the counter of Kilo's desk. Mark: U- Uh, Can I have a beer? He studders. Kilo: You know Mark, I like you! I like you a lot! Here both of yawl guys take this 8 pack of bud light! Go enjoy yawl selves! John: Sure thing! The two men exit out of the room, and head toward there room. Room 30. Kilo sits in his office by him selves, he gets up and turns on the TV on the corner of his room. He goes to his closet and pulls out a box that says “movies and shows”. He pulls out a disk that reads “Fresh Prince of Bel-Air” he plugs the disk into the TV. Kilo: Aw damn, I always loved my boy Carlton! He sits back and continues watching. Last Issue: 'Issue 12 Next Issue: Issue 14 Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues